Isamu Ozu
is the human form of , the ultimate warrior and champion of the Heavenly Saints who wields power over the . He was well-loved by his allies and family and even though he was their greatest enemy, he was respected among the ranks of the Underground Hades Empire Infershia. He is also known as of the Magirangers. Summary Blagel took on the human form of Isamu Ozu and married Miyuki Ozu but he soon had to leave his family when the Magitopia/Infershia war escalated. Before he left, Isamu had Miyuki promise him not to reveal the truth about their magic to their children unless otherwise the right time came. Once more a Heavenly Saint, Blagel went against Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel's wishes and battled Infershia directly to protect his family from them. This act resulted in Blagel sacrificing himself to have Heavenly Saint Lunagel seal the Hades Gate if he should fail to destroy Absolute God N Ma before he could enter the human world. But within the Gate, Blagel fought against Beastman Four Kings of Hell and although he managed to do some damage (such as injuring Neries' throat and therefore disabling her singing voice attacks) he was severely wounded by Zee the Yeti. When he was sealing N Ma and the rest of the Hades Beastmen, N Ma seeped his darkness into the open wound Zee made, causing Blagel to be transformed into , becoming N-Ma's servant while retaining his courage and honor while seemingly killing his wife and battling his children until they learn his true identity. As Wolzard At first, he was considered the most important member of the Infershia that caused tension between him and Victory General Branken. He used the Jagun Shield, which contained Absolute God N Ma's eye. Branken constantly dueled with him at first, and he frequently fought MagiRed as Kai sought to avenge his mother's death and defeated Wolzard in a one-on-one duel, breaking his WolSabre in two in the process. After Branken's death he claimed Branken's Hell Fang as his own and forged it into a new WolSabre. During this time he disappeared mysteriously and reappeared a little after Sorcery Priest Meemy took over and went on to fighting MagiShine. Over time, Wolzard began to piece his past together and began helping the Magirangers more and more, until his identity was finally revealed as the Magirangers' father. Return Meemy recaptured Blagel and turned him back into Wolzard, but Kai managed to permanently free his father from the Madou Spell. Blagel immobilized the Magirangers after absorbing their Legend powers, as they intended to fight his plan of stopping N Ma from entering the human world. While under N Ma's evil and after his purification, Wolzard could enlarge himself and combine with Dark Magic Horse Barikion to become either WolKentauros (upper torso, head, and arms) or Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser (chest). To ensure this, Blagel absorbs N Ma's soul into him, trapping him in his Madou form as he hid out to ensure the demon isn't resurrected. However, Hades God Dagon uses the Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods to force Wolzard to aid his children, resulting with him tracked down by Dagon who has Hades God Titan defeat him before he personally takes N Ma's soul and kills Blagel. He was thought to have died in stopping N Ma, his last words revealed to the children that Miyuki was still alive, Isamu survived by holding N Ma's soul in his body and hiding in location to ensure his resurrection never happens at the cost of his body being trapped in Wolzard form. Hades God Dagon confronted a astral projection of Wolzard and tempted him to come out of hiding to help his children when Hades God Drake was commencing his Divine Punishment. It wasn't until Dagon raised the stakes by sending Hades God Sleipnir to the surface to aid Drake, that Wolzard came out of hiding to help his children against both of the Ultimate Gods. While fighting Sleipnir as Wolkaiser, Wolzard was unknowingly struck by Phantom Spy Vancuria with one of Dagon's scales, which served as a tracking device for the Hades Gods to find him. Wolzard then dragged himself and Sleipnir back into Infershia where he then went into hiding. Nai and Mea found him and informed Dagon where he was hiding, who then arrived along with Hades God Wyvern and Hades God Titan to challenge him. Wyvern fought him at first but was wounded in both body and pride. Then Dagon had Titan battle him, who caused his Jagan Shield to break. Dagon then successfully extracted N Ma from him, then disposed of Blagel by opening a fissure beneath him. Left for dead, Isamu was soon healed by Miyuki and joined his family to fight the Hades Gods in a new red-armored form, , by absorbing Wyvern's hellfire attack and using his new-found power to destroy Wyvern. After that he, along with Miyuki, went to seek counsel from Snowgel, knowing that N Ma's rebirth would bring disaster. He dueled with Kai Ozu once again in Stage 48, teaching him his Fatal Blade technique, before he left for Magitopia to confront N Ma in a battle which cost him his life. However, he was soon revived by the Nightmare Sisters to aid his family in destroying N Ma. After Infershia Isamu appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, along with Miyuki to fight the Zangyack Empire when they invaded Earth. Isamu, along with his wife and the other Extra Heroes sacrifice their powers to stop the invading Zangyack fleet alongside the Core and Sixth Rangers. His powers became the Wolzard Fire Ranger key and is currently in the Gokaigers' hands which was taken from Basco ta Jolokia in episode 31 Crash!! Secret Operations. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Isamu received his key alongside his daughter Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back. Akibaranger In Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, after General Tsu has Malshina reborn from the Cursed Reincarnation spell as his controlled servant, he boasts that she is as strong and powerful as Wolzard. Wolzard/Wolzard Fire A mysterious figure who first appeared to work for the Underground Hades Empire Infershia as their most important member. As Wolzard, he was a Black Mage, a knight-like wizard who wielded the power of darkness and was one of the two magicians within the Infershia's ranks. Arsenal * WolzaPhone * Jagun Shield * WolSabre Mecha * Dark Magic Horse Barikion - Wolkentauros= Dark Magic Knight Wolzard fuses with Dark Magic Horse Barikion when he utters . With Wolzard now purified, the spell for combination is likely to be "Goolu Luuma Gonga". Wolzard joins with Barikion in its four-legged configuration, becoming a giant centaur. is Wolzard's combination with Dark Magic Horse Barikion. - Wolkaiser= When Dark Magic Knight Wolzard utters , Dark Magic Horse Barikion becomes a suit of armour around Wolzard and becomes . His weapon, the WolGlaive, is a staff made of Barikion's mane and tail. WolKaiser is now formed by the spell "Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga". Attacks with "Dark Magical Slash" while being evil, while under good it's "Heavenly Magical Slash". He gained the power to form this combination from absorbing the energy of MagiDragon's finishing attack. Arsenal * WolGlaive - Wolzard Fire= is Blagel's patriarchal, benevolent form. Arsenal * Fire WolzaPhone * Jagun Shield * WolSabre - Blagel= Blagel's true form is that of a near-faceless dragon-human hybrid. }} Majin Forms * Wolzard Fire's Majin form is unknown, if he has one. He is never seen fighting as a giant, or with Barikion. Wolzard Fire was rumored to be able to combine with Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon to form Bravekaiser, but this was never seen in series, or any magazine scans. ** Though in Episode 31 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger a Wolzard Fire clone used by Basco ta Jolokia grew to giant size while fighting GokaiSilver. Arsenal * Fire WolzaPhone * Jagun Shield * WolSabre Prmf-ar-knight02.jpg|WolSabre Prmf-ar-knight01.jpg|Jagun Shield Prmf-ar-knight03.jpg|WolSabre (Fire) Prmf-ar-knight04.jpg|Jagun Shield (Fire) Ranger Key The is Isamu Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Wolzard Fire key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, along with the Black Knight in the Ginga Forest. They were all defeated, while the Black Knight key was taken by Gai, the other three were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Wolzard Fire, alongside Zubaan, fought Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), the two of them growing before being defeated a second time. The Wolzard Fire key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Wolzard Fire Ranger Key was used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *As part of an all-Bangai Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Isamu received his key and became Wolzard Fire once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Isamu Ozu is portrayed by . As Wolzard, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Isamu is renamed Roscoe. Notes *Isamu is the only Magiranger to not have "Magi" in his Ranger title. *Wolzard is the only Evil Sentai Ranger to change his color upon turning good. See also *Koragg the Knight Wolf - Wolzard's counterpart from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Unlike in Magiranger, the persona was used by two characters. **Leanbow - Isamu/Blagel's counterpart, and the first Koragg **Nick Russell - Red Mystic Ranger, who inherited the Koragg persona for a short time. Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Magirangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Underground Hades Empire Infershia